5clansfandomcom-20200215-history
LightningClan
LightningClan cats are fierce and swift. They are loyal to the warrior code, but will challenge it if neccessary. Their biggest enemy is StormClan. They always have border fights with the cats, and Thistlestar doesn't stop them. They hunt at night and patrol their borders in the morning. Their prey consists of voles, mice, frogs, and lizards. Allegiances Leader-''' Thistlestar- gray tom with black paws, and tail tip (rp'ed by Riverpelt) 'Deputy- 'Forestsong - a tortoiseshell tom with forest green eyes 'Medicine Cat- 'Iceshine''- silver long-haired she-cat with brown eyes and white tipped ears '''Warriors 'Lizardheart- black she-cat with silver tabby markings and light gray eyes Thunderstrike- pale ginger tom with light amber eyes, Cherryfur- white she-cat with dark ginger patches and green eyes 'Apprentices-' 'Queens- 'Cloudstripe- white she-cat with a jet-black stripe along her back and fiery orange eyes '''Kits-''' ' Leopardkit'- pale brown she-kit with ginger patches and bright blue eyes ' ' Blackkit- white she-cat with a black stripe along her back, resembles Cloudstripe ' ' ' Mudkit- light brown tom with dark gray streaks and pale blue eyes '''Elders' Chat! (This is where LightningClan cats are roleplayed) Forestsong-*pads in and yawns* Cloudstripe-*pads out of nursery* "Up so early?" Forestsong-smiled and yawned "Yup" Forestsong-sits down Cloudstripe-*sighs happily and sits down* "Well I am up because my kits are finally sleeping. Leopardkit is a bundle of energy." Forestsong purred Cloudstripe- "Thunderstrike and I are so lucky." Thunderstrike-*pads over to Cloudstripe and Forestsong and purrs* "Why am I am lucky?" Cloudstripe-*Gently cuffs Thunderstrike over the ear* "Our kits, of course." Thunderstrike-"What else?" Leopardkit-*runs out of the nursery* "Why aren't you in the nursery? Hi Thunderstrike. Hi Forestsong." Cloudstripe-"Well, at least they were sleeping" Forestsong "Hello Leopardkit" he said with a purr Leopardkit-"Can I be an apprentice? Can I? Please? I'm five whole moons old! Can I? Pleeeeeeaase? Can you be my mentor? Please, please, please? Cloudstripe-Not for another moon darling. But then maybe Forestsong can be your mentor. Leopardkit-Oh, fine. Forestsong- smiled to the queen and her kit and sighs happily Leopardkit-Can you be my mentor then? Forestsong- "I am sure Thistlestar will give you a great mentor" he said with a smile Thunderstrike-"Leopardkit, your mother and I need some time alone. How about you go play with Blackkit and Mudkit for a while?" Mudkit-*runs over calling Leopardkits name*"Come on lets race to the Old Stump!" Leopardkit-"Okay!" *runs after Mudkit* Forestsong purred as he watched the kits play Cloudstripe-"Who wants to hunt with me?" Mudkit,Leopardkit,and Blackit-"We Do! We Do!" Cloudstripe-*looks at Thunderstrike and Forestsong* "I think that will work out. They will have expierience when they become apprentices." Forestsong "I will go with you" he said with a smile Thunderstrike-"I will also" Cloudstripe-"Good now lets go" All of Cloudstripe's kits- "YAY!!!!" Thistlestar-*pads out of den and walks up to Forestsong* "I heard that Leopardkit wants you to be her mentor." Leopardkit-*bounds over* Forestsong- "Really?" Thistlestar-"Yes. Once she becomes an apprentice, I'll make sure you'll be her mentor. Is that okay with you?" Links LightningClan Forest Category:Clan